When lifes path loses you.
by Akaara
Summary: This is going to be the story of why Roger wanted the throne so badly. Or my take on it.
1. Maid slapping

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N Okay people you may know me from the story Dreams End. If not, please read! This story I am warning you know is rated R for a reason. There is swearing and violence. This story is going to be kind of controversial, or so I hope. Okay on to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Rodger! Rodger! Come back here!" Roald said laughing. He was chasing his nephew down the halls of the Palace. His nephew at that moment had stolen every one of Roald's belts, making his pants very, loose. Though there was a 3-year age difference between the two they both were infamous for acting like 14-year-old boys, not like 20 and 23 year old men.  
  
Rodger stopped and grinned at his Uncle. His uncle's pants were close to falling down so Rodger had to help. He called his orange magic out and yanked at the pants. They dropped to Roald's ankles. Roald blushed and picked them up before sending a wave of water over to Rodger drenching him. The two men laughed, as though they were 14 years old again. The two were inseparable, where one was, so was the other.  
  
"All right! All right! Truce!" Rodger gasped. His sides hurt from laughing. "I'll give you back your belts if.." He looked around. He saw a scullery maid cleaning something on the floor. He couldn't resist. " If you go over there and slap that maid on the ass!"  
  
Roald thought this over. He shouldn't have to do it, after all, he is the heir! Unfortunately, he couldn't resist a dare, let alone one like this.  
  
"Fine! Give me the belts back and I'll slap the maid!" Roald gasped. He was tired from running.  
  
Rodger handed him a bag. Roald looked inside, and seeing that all the belts were there he crept up to the maid. Taking one last look around to make sure no one was coming he slapped her on the ass and ran as fast as he could back to his chambers. He heard Rodger laughing and whooping behind him.  
  
Roald entered his room with Rodger right behind him. Taking a look at each other they fell onto the floor laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N I hope you like this story. I know it's short, but ya I've been working really hard on my other fic. so I've sucked up a lot of my inspiration. Please review. And read my other fic! It's also short because it's kind of like the intro. To get you acquainted with what's happening.  
  
Akaara 


	2. Visiter in the Night.

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N Well, I've completed my first story! YAYYY! I hope everybody enjoyed it. This story is going to be about why Roger wanted the throne so badly, and my take on why he hated Alan of Trebond. I'd like to note that I accidentally wrote "Rodger" Instead of "Roger" because I'm stupid.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Roald and Roger were both reprimanded for slapping the maid, but, seeing as they were favourite's among the entire work force, the maid soon forgave them, and gave them a good pat on the head.  
  
Today Roald and Roger were sitting outside in the hot sun. They were waiting for a noble who was coming to the Palace, she was supposedly one of the most beautiful women in Tortall and they both wanted a look at her.  
  
Around noon a carriage rode into the courtyard. Two white horses were at the front, and a garland of roses was draped around the door. An hostler came and hurriedly opened the door. First one dainty, silk clad white foot came out, then, another. Roger looked from the feet up. The woman was wearing a silk white dress that ran up to a creamy coloured top, with no sleeves. The woman's skin was so pale, that it seemed to flow into the dress. Blond curls descended around the shoulders like a beautiful angel. Blue eyes that sparkled in the sweltering summer sun contrasted a creamy china doll face. Plump lips were tinted by rosy lip paint. She stepped down completely from the carriage. She curtsied first to the King, then the Queen. Her curtsy didn't wobble a bit. She then came to Roald and Roger. She curtsied first to Roald, her face, unlike when she was greeting the King, didn't leave Roald's face. She redid the gesture with Roger. Both men were struck immediately.  
  
"You're majesty, your Grace; I'm honoured to be in your presence." She murmured quietly.  
  
Roald quickly remembered to bow. He offered her his arm, much to the annoyance of Roger.  
  
"Lady Lianne, would you care to join me in the dining hall?" Roald asked evenly. She smiled and took his offered arm.  
  
"Dear Highness, I would be," She shot a sultry look at Roger. " Honoured."  
  
While the two made their way into the building Roger stood there angrily. She was mocking him! He calmed his temper and followed the two inside, plotting revenge on Roald.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Later after lunch, Roger dragged Roald into his room. He tossed him onto the bed.  
  
"She's off limits!" Roger almost yelled. He was very, angry. "There's no way, no way, that you can have her. Did you see how she looked at me? She's a slut!"  
  
"She's intelligent. Did you hear our conversation at lunch?"  
  
"No because your tongue seemed to be to far down her throat! Roald! Please, don't! You can have any woman you want. Please! Don't pick her!"  
  
Roald stood from the bed. He seemed to raise in power as he raised in position. He looked angrily at Roger.  
  
"I want whom I want. I'm not to be trifled with Roger! I want Lianne, she's beautiful, witty, and kind."  
  
"You call that kind! You've known her for two hours! You can't want to marry her already!"  
  
"I do! She's Perfect." Roald dropped back on the bed, in pure bliss. "She's amazing Roger, she's absolutely amazing. You know," He propped himself up sideways on the bed. "Most of the ladies I meet, I can't have a decent conversation with them. They just keep complimenting me. I talked with Lianne! We talked about the crops on the Yamani Islands and, it was amazing. I've never felt that way before. Roger, please, you know I wouldn't do anything without your blessing, please, tell me I'm free to ask her hand!"  
  
Roger thought for a moment. "No, I can't she's to valuable, she's to, to beautiful. Roald you can have anyone! ANYONE! Why her? I just saw her and fell in love."  
  
"So did I! Roger, if you don't give me your blessing I will marry her anyway. But, I would feel guilty. Roger, give me your blessing."  
  
Roger just looked towards the door. "Get, out" He growled softly. Roald sent back one last pleading look, then slumped out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
That night, Roger lay in bed thinking. Had he done the right thing? He had no right to take this from Roald, but, he couldn't help it. He loved her, it was like she had put a spell on him, where he couldn't resist her. Roger banged his pillow. Why would he take her? Why?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his door slowly opening.  
  
"Roald?" He said softly.  
  
"No." A slightly husky female voice said. "Guess again."  
  
Roger looked up. In his doorway stood Lianne, she wore only a white dressing gown, somewhat clear. She was leaning on his doorframe.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" He half yelled half-whispered. Part of him wanted her to go, but only a very small part.  
  
"I know what you want Roger." She slowly walked up to his bed frame. She knelt on his bed.  
  
"I, I can't, you love Roald!" He said as he reached out to softly grab her arm.  
  
She crawled on top of him, leaning in to his ear she whispered. "I know."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N I'm not writing any detail, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though short. Isn't Lianne such a slut!? Anyway, review please, thanks for reading.  
  
Akaara 


	3. The truth..

A/N THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! I love all my reviewers, if not for this story, then for "Dreams End" I absolutely love to read them and am so honoured. Zenin, thank you so much, I am so honoured that you think that! On to my fic cause I got a sudden inspiration. If you're wondering what Lianne's dress looks like it's kinda like what Nicole Kidman wear's in "Moulin Rouge" When she dies, and her hair's like Nicole's at the Oscars. Did anybody watch?  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Roger sat up in bed. He looked around his room, hoping, nay, praying that Lianne was there. Dejected he sat down in bed, tears streamed down his face. He didn't know how, but he loved Lianne. Really loved her. They had never spoken a word, but it was like they shared a bond. A bond, where he just loved her.  
  
Roger looked out his window, a ray of morning light broke through, playing on his features, and the red silk canopy of his bed. It outlined the graceful curves of the satin sheets, showing his well-muscled body. Sighing he got up and prepared for a terrible day.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
All through breakfast Roger was moody, he stirred at his oatmeal, took one bight of his apple then gave it to Lumpy, the golden retriever of the Palace. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, looking in on classes, sighing and walking out. Finally over Lunch he looked up from stewing his vegetables around on his plate. He looked into the blue eyes of Lianne.  
  
"May, may I sit here?" She asked quietly.  
  
Roger stood and bowed.  
  
"Of course, please milady sit. This honours me."  
  
Lianne sat gracefully pulling her skirts out from around her she settled gracefully at the table. She looked up at Roger, big blue eyes looking at him. Her pink lips spelled words out to him slowly. O! To kiss those lips! Those pink rosy lips that were..  
  
"Roger? Are you okay? You're just standing there and, drooling slightly."  
  
Roger blushed and sat down next to her. She was splendid in a cream coloured muslin dress. Her hair was tied in a knot at the back of her head. Roger studied her profile intently, taking in every detail. She was so pale, he said to himself thoughtfully.  
  
"Roger!" Lianne screeched. "You're spooning your vegetables onto your tunic!"  
  
Roger looked. He had been so preoccupied with Lianne he hadn't noticed that his vegetables had fallen onto his tunic. He must have been an amazing sight, sitting there, staring at her while vegetables were dripping on his tunic.  
  
Roger stood up quickly, almost upsetting the table. He stumbled around aimlessly. Muttering curses and bumbling apologies.  
  
He quickly ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He stripped out of his tunic and grabbed a clean one. He was halfway through putting it one when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Roger? It's Lianne, are you alright?"  
  
"Um, um, just a minute! Just a minute!"  
  
He ran around the room, straightening the covers, hiding dirty clothes and stuffing scrolls in places.  
  
"Come in!" He said a little high pitched then again, all manly. "Come in!"  
  
Lianne opened the door, worry etched in her face, she leaned on the door frame.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked carefully. He didn't know what made her feel the way she did towards him. Roger nodded and took a seat, motioning Lianne to do the same. She smiled and gratefully accepted it. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, while the two just sat and strummed their fingers.  
  
"So.." Roger said quietly. "I'm sorry about the whole drooling thing."  
  
Lianne smiled, she didn't mind, she had hoped for this reaction. There was something about Roger, that she just loved. Sure Roald was nice, but Roger was different. He was like a new horse, for taming, that you just need to learn.  
  
Roger seemed to sense her being uncomfortable. He nodded to a glass of water.  
  
"Help yourself, that water's for company. Which you are. Yes, um, company." He ended lamely.  
  
Lianne poured herself a glass. She took a small sip and swirled the ice around in the glass. She heard a call down the hall, it was Roald.  
  
Roger watched as Lianne visibly seemed to slump, hearing Roald's voice. Lianne said her thanks and as she was leaving Roger grabbed her hand, he pulled her near, he hesitated a split second, but his mouth was on hers, for real this time. He was surprised to feel her kissing back.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N Well? What do you think? Review please. I know it's romantic but, it's all going to add up in the end.  
  
Sorry it's short, I'm so tired I had swimming and I feel like just sleeping. GHUGHGHGHGH! Stupid lengths!  
  
Akaara 


	4. ... may hurt.

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, again this story is going to be SHORT. I'm thinking around, maybe three more chapters, it's just I'm writing a story at the moment for here. (It's not posted yet.) I've decided to post my next story all at once. Okay thank you again for reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
It was almost to easy for the lovers to keep this a secret. During the day, Lianne was with Roald, hunting and riding with him. At night, she was with Roger, they were deeply in love. Lianne never let Roald touch her, she would always shy away if he tried to kiss her. One night Lianne and Roger were playing a game of chess in Roger's quarters.  
  
"Do you love me?" Lianne asked, carefully moving a piece.  
  
Roger was struck, he was hurt and angry for what she had said. "Of course! Do you think I would do this if I didn't love you? Check."  
  
Lianne studied the board a moment. She moved her king out of the way. "Say it then, say "I love You"  
  
Roger opened his mouth to comply. He couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I can't" he said meekly.  
  
Lianne stood up disrupting the board. She knocked over the table they were sitting at.  
  
"Why? Do you think I'm a whore or something? WHAT IS IT? Roger, I love you! Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Roger stood, he wanted to say that he loved her, he really did, but, it was like his heart was saying no. He carefully righted the table, setting everything straight again.  
  
"Lianne, I honestly do, but I just can't say it. I can't! But I do. You've got to believe me."  
  
"Goodbye Roger. I, I don't want to see you again."  
  
She made for the door, but Roger was too quick he grabbed her and brought her into a tight embrace. He crushed her lips to his.  
  
"I love you." He said clearly. She relaxed in his arms, she was so small and pale, skin almost translucent.  
  
"I knew all along." she said clearly. She gave him a swift peck, then turned and went off the hall towards her chambers.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Roald was beginning to be suspicious. Lianne would let him touch her, yet whenever her and Roger were together, they would hold hands, or invade their personal space. That night he called Lianne to his chambers for a meal. She arrived in a splendid black gown. She smiled pleasantly at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were quite silent over dinner, finally they went out onto the balcony. She leaned forward smiling into the moon, but the smile was not for him.  
  
"I'd like to go hunting with you tomorrow, at night, that's good for deer. Please come." Roald said pleasantly, clasping at Lianne's hands. She tried pull away, but Roald held on tight. "Come, as your king, I order you." He crushed her hands in his.  
  
Lianne gave a small whimper, but nodded. She was walking into the room to leave, when she collapsed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N I know, I know it's short. Sorry!  
  
Akaara 


	5. dawn

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/N God! This story bites hard! It's so mushy! **Shudders** I can't believe I can spew this stuff! Okay, going to finish the story in this chapter. It's going to be abrupt cause this sucks. I'm so ticked, got bad cramps. **Mutters angrily**  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Roald ran quickly to catch Lianne, but he was to slow, she fell to the ground in a soft heap, black dress contrasting against white skin. Roald grabbed Lianne under the arms and knees, and carried her off to the healers chambers.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Lianne awoke she saw the worried face of her mother looking over her. Her mother gasped, she saw that Lianne's eyes were opening.  
  
"Hello mother." Lianne said weakly, she felt worn out, as if she had been scraped across a rock a couple of times.  
  
"Don't hello me!" Her mother snapped. "Dear god child! The least you could do is hide it!"  
  
Lianne looked around confused, hide what? Then it dawned on her, Roger. She turned away from her mother, but her mother grabbed her, turning Lianne to face her.  
  
"We, are, POOR! We need this marriage, we need it, don't mess this up!!" Her mother snapped. Lianne looked up angrily.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A marriage item, or a daughter?" Lianne retorted. her mother slapped her backhand, across the face. Angry tears forced their way through Lianne's eyes.  
  
"You have leukemia Lianne, it's bone cancer. The healer caught it before it got any worse, but it was bad. You will be weak, you need someone powerful and rich to -"  
  
"To help you! I love Roger! Please don't make me do this!"  
  
"I'm more then making you do this, I am ordering you, as your mother, you will marry Roald, and you will forget Roger." Mother stood abruptly and walked away.  
  
Lianne turned and began to cry silently into the listening pillow.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Roger was waiting in his room for Lianne, she was supposed to come ages ago. Just when he thought that she had left, Lianne burst through the door. She ran into his arms.  
  
"I, I can't! Roger! Roger they're making me marry Roald!" Lianne cried silently into Roald's shirt, "I don't want to! I don't!"  
  
Roger peeled Lianne off of him. " There's nothing we can do. Nothing. Lianne, you must."  
  
"What have you turned on me to?" She yelled tearing away from him. "Let's run away from here Roger! Please! Do me this!" Roger looked at Lianne, considering what would happen. He decided quickly by grabbing a bag of money off his bureau, and gabbed Lianne by the wrist, as they were heading towards the door a cough made them look away from their passionate embrace. Roald was leaning on the door frame of his room, watching this all angrily.  
  
"Let go of her Roger." Roald growled, he stepped towards them.  
  
"Back down Roald, we're leaving together, and if you even try to take her, I will be forced to kill you."  
  
A clatter sounded and guards piled out around the three, cutting off any escape. Two came forward and grabbed Roger by the arms, dragging him away.  
  
  
  
Lianne made for the doors but an arrow sprouted from her back. She fell to the floor, blood dripping from her. Roald yelled in rage. He drew up Lianne, she was not badly hurt. Roald sent his healing gift slowly out, healing the wound. Lianne fainted in his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"What happened to Roger?" Lianne asked when she awoke again. She was in Roald's room sitting on a bench.  
  
"He escaped and left, he never came back for you Lianne, he didn't love you, it was only lust." Roald knew this was a lie, Roger had been sent to Carthak until the King called him back.  
  
Lianne cried softly. "I don't want this out."  
  
"It won't. Now, what dress would you want for the wedding?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N All done! This sucked!  
  
Akaara 


End file.
